Kissing Kim
by Nate Grey
Summary: Monique is not in love, or in lust, but she still wants a first kiss from her best friend. Complete.


Notes: I read on a message board somewhere (I think it was the KP Slash board, no less), that no one could pull off Kim/Monique convincingly, simply because their relationship doesn't really seem to bend that way. I can respect that. I can even accept it. What I can't do is leave it at that. So here's my take.

Summary: Monique is not in love, or in lust. But she still wants a first kiss from her best friend.

**Kissing Kim**

**A Kim Possible Fanfic by**

**Nate Grey (XMAN0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

For someone so used to being watched, Kim Possible had absolutely no idea that, at the moment, she was being watched very closely. This was not due to Kim's unusually sharp senses being dulled in any way, or through any real fault of her own. It was just that she, like most people, tended to drop her guard around her closest friends. And Monique was definitely her closest girlfriend, so the thought that she might be watching Kim so closely had never, ever entered the teenaged world-saver's mind.

But then, there was no diabolical intent or malicious scheme behind Monique's constant observation. If there had been, Kim probably would've sensed it a mile away. Monique's interest was more of a silent appreciation, which was quite strange, for someone usually so outspoken. But Monique had come to realize that some things were better left unsaid. At least, for a time.

The girls were sitting in the midst of the colorful but tastefully organized space that made up Monique's room. They had ended up there with the intent of buckling down and finally finishing their latest assigned essay, which was to be entitled, "Why I Treasure My Friends."

Amazingly, Kim had been having a great deal of trouble with her own essay. At first, Monique had been a bit offended. But she quickly came to realize that Kim was more concerned with listing all the good qualities of her friends, and none of the bad, in case one of them should happen to peer over her shoulder at some point. That, and she was genuinely not a hurtful person.

It had taken quite a bit of persuasion, but Monique had finally gotten Kim to see that some of the flaws in her friends were what made them all the more special. Of course, they'd spent an hour on Ron's flaws, and had only stopped because Kim got tired of badmouthing him when he wasn't there to defend himself. But when Monique tried to get Kim to share the flaws she saw in her, the redhead had adamantly refused, saying she had no intention of being kicked out of such a comfy bedroom.

So Monique had left Kim alone as worked on her essay in silence. She had chosen not to tell Kim that her own essay was done, and had been for days now. The assignment had proved very easy for Monique: she had only examined her relationship with one friend for all her research; the very same friend that was sitting in front of her now, in fact.

Originally, she'd actually planned to try something unexpected and had cornered Ron for an interview. But she'd made the poor boy so nervous with her probing questions that he'd eventually blurted out nearly every secret he knewincluding, much to her surprise, that he'd seriously considered asking her to a school dance instead of Kim, since it looked like Kim would go with Josh Mankey instead.

It was that little confession that made Monique call off the whole thing. Ron had been sweating bullets the whole time, and she didn't want him walking on eggshells around her just because of an essay. So she'd torn up the interview and even gave Ron the pieces, so he could destroy them himself. They had both sworn not to tell Kim about the dance pair that almost was, for some reason.

The experience left Monique wondering just how much Kim was hiding from her. Certainly they trusted each other, but she imagined there were some things that Kim wouldn't tell anyone, much less her gossiping girlfriend. So instead of pumping Kim for info outright, Monique had decided to watch her friend closely instead. In the process, though, she became aware of an alarming and most obvious fact that had never really sunk in before.

Kim Possible was actually quite attractive.

Monique wasn't really sure how she'd missed it, either. She'd never thought of Kim as ugly, to be sure, but she'd never really thought of Kim as a redheaded goddess, either. And while she'd seen girls much prettier, perhaps Kim stood out because Monique knew her so well. Aside from being a pretty face, Kim was the most decent person she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. Kim had been her first real friend in Middleton, and though they'd had a few clashes since then, Monique had always been able to consider Kim's friendship a constant source of comfort in her life.

So what she was about to do in the next five minutes was probably the craziest thing she'd ever done, since it would put that entire friendship at risk.

* * *

Kim finally became aware of Monique's eyes on her. "I don't care what you say, I'm not showing you this list."

"Fair enough," Monique replied distractedly.

Kim took a closer look at her friend. "Monique, are you okay?"

"Yep. Think you can reach that bookshelf behind you, girl? I suddenly feel like writing in my diary."

Thinking nothing of the request, Kim turned around, grabbed the diary, and began to turn back. In mid-turn, something pricked the edge of her instinctive awareness, but Kim brushed it aside. There was no danger here, it was just her and Monique, after all. So unless Shego was about to come crashing through the window, she was just imagining things.

It was this casual disregard of her inner alarm system that allowed Kim to turn directly into Monique's waiting arms, as well as her first real kiss from a girl.

Kim's first resulting thought from both the embrace and the liplock was that she was kissing! a! girl!

The second was that this! girl! was! Monique!

The third was the certainty that Monique! had! definitely! planned! this!

The last was that she should probably close her eyes before Monique noticed.

* * *

Monique had really not meant for the kiss to be aggressive. She'd wanted a firm press of lips, so she'd get the full sensation. She'd also wanted a firm grip on Kim's arms, just in case Kim freaked and tried to run away from her. Most of all, she'd wanted it to be enjoyable for both of them.

She was utterly surprised that she'd managed to catch Kim Possible off guard. But she didn't let that hinder her in any way. Kim might never want to recall this day later on in life, but for today, at least, she would know that she had been kissed. Which ultimately meant that Monique was going to get as much pleasure out of this kiss as she could without completely alienating her best friend.

In Monique's worst-case scenario replays, Kim might've attempted to turn her head away violently, or scream as best she could with someone's lips pressed against hers. Fortunately, neither happened.

Oddly enough, also in her worst-case scenarios, Kim might actually return the kiss...albeit a little too eagerly, clearly having gotten the wrong message.

Instead, Monique got almost exactly what she'd been hoping for all along. Kim did not pull away, nor did she return the kiss at all. She stayed exactly where she was, and luckily enough, allowed Monique to kiss her for nearly an entire minute.

Monique broke the kiss slowly, keeping their faces mere inches apart as each girl tried to catch her breath and order her thoughts.

Kim recovered first, although her face was very much flushed. "Monique?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"...do you still want your diary...?" she asked weakly, indicating the book still clutched in her hand.

Monique smiled. "Yep. I think today's going to make for a very interesting entry."

"Oh?" Kim said, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

Monique still hadn't let go of her, either. "Kim. If I let go, will you promise not to run away from me?"

"Run?" Kim asked in disbelief, as if she'd heard wrong. "Monique, if you let go, I'm going to fall over!"

"So I should hang onto you for a bit, then?"

"At least until my head stops spinning." Kim dropped her head on Monique's shoulder and moaned softly. "Have you always been able to do that?" she asked in awe.

Monique blushed slightly as she reached up to gently stroke Kim's hair. "You're my first victim, actually. Congratulations."

"Do I get a prize?"

"Do you really want another one?"

"...not until I can think straight for a minute or two."

Monique decided that maybe things would be okay between them. At least Kim hadn't started wiping her mouth or spitting yet.

After several minutes, Kim sat up straight, and Monique slowly released her.

Neither of them said anything, but Kim finally reached over and took Monique's hand in her own, squeezing it gently.

It was another five or so minutes before Kim finally said, "That was unexpected. But not for you."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have ambushed you."

"I'm not mad. I feel like I should've been prepared for this."

"You do?" Monique asked, clearly startled. "Why?"

Kim bit her lip. "Because I have a feeling we'll never be able to do this again, Monique."

In all honesty, Monique had been expecting that response. She just hadn't expected it to hurt quite as much as it did.

"Oh no," Kim whispered, staring into her friend's eyes. "Monique, please don't take that the wrong way..."

Monique did her best to blink back tears. "I'm not, really. I-I didn't think it would feel this bad to hear you say it out loud."

Wordlessly, Kim drew Monique into her arms and simply held her until the tears stopped.

"I...I'm not in love with you or anything," Monique murmured against Kim's shoulder. "So don't worry about that. I just wanted my first kiss to be..."

"With a girl?" Kim guessed.

"No. With you, Kim."

"...really?"

Monique sniffled a bit, stifling a laugh. "Don't you sit here and act like you don't know you're fine, girl."

"Well, I've never had a girl put the moves on me. I never really appreciated that particular audience. I didn't even know I had it."

"Trust me, you do. You didn't hear this from me, but there is a little-known group on campus called the Impossibles. Can you guess why?"

"I'm afraid to."

Monique giggled. "They're all sure Ron's going to break you down one day, so they don't stand a chance at grabbing you for themselves. And they're all girls, by the way."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Kim, over half of them are cheerleaders."

"No!" Kim cried in both shock and slight rapture.

Monique grinned. "Yes, girl."

Realization suddenly set in. "Oh, wait, Monique, WAIT. Not HER?"

"GIRL."

"NO!" Kim laughed, near tears now. "I don't believe it!"

"Kim. She has poetry. She has poetry!"

"How could this happen?" Kim laughed weakly.

"You can do anything, Kim. Even make girls fall for you, apparently."

"But I wasn't even trying!" she whined.

"You don't have to, girl. You're just so damn wonderful all the time."

"Pure coincidence."

"Sure. Every day?"

"Quiet, you."

"So what did you think of the kiss?" Monique asked suddenly.

Kim stared at her. "It's not something I'm going to forget any time soon. But for the sake of our friendship, I don't think we should do it again. Still...I'm glad my first girl kiss came from you, Monique." She smirked. "Especially now that I know it could've just as easily come from one of the Impossibles."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Trust me, I meant it as one. Doing this with anyone else would be way too complex."

"It would?"

Kim nodded. "I know you wouldn't have kissed me without seriously considering how I might react. And it couldn't have been an easy decision. But the fact that you were willing to risk it tells me how much this meant to you, Monique."

"You mean a lot to me, too, you know," Monique said firmly.

"I know," Kim replied, that slight flush returning to her cheeks. "So you understand why we shouldn't do this again?"

Monique sighed. "Yeah. I miss it already."

Kim patted her friend's hand. "You'll find another girl."

"But not another Kim," Monique pointed out sadly.

"You never know. Drakken could clone me."

"You want me to put my faith in something that man made? Girl, that kiss really did make you all loopy."

"You're the one that planned it, so how is that my fault?"

"It IS your fault! You walk around looking so kissable all the time!"

"Wait, I do WHAT?" Kim asked. "This doesn't make sense! I'm not even trying!"

"Kim. You don't HAVE to try. You have an all-girl fan club!"

"I know, I know. Please stop reminding me."

"Look at it this way, then. Probably the only girl you'll ever have to let down easy is me. And you've already done that, so no pressure."

"And you're okay?" Kim asked anxiously. "We're still best friends?"

"Naturally. But I think there's one more thing we need to discuss."

"What?"

Monique's face grew serious. "Ron never finds out about this."

Kim laughed. "I couldn't tell him. He might melt into a puddle of drool right there trying to picture it. Or be insanely jealous."

"Well, I could definitely understand why he'd be jealous."

"You did say you weren't in love with me, right?" Kim asked carefully.

"Sure. But I'm not just going to ignore how cute you are. I can look without touching." Monique reached over and cupped Kim's cheek. "Mostly, anyway."

Kim smiled and leaned into her friend's palm. "I think I can finish that essay with no problem now."

Monique grinned. "Good. I've got a diary entry to get done."

The End.


End file.
